Spain X Reader Waiting Heart
by ZeroIsMoreThan100
Summary: Um... I wrote this in a few days because of how many times I changed it, it's a small gift for my friend... Rated M for language..


**This is a present for my amazing friend Karachan Furrimen~ I hope it isn't too bad..**

You rested your head on your hands as you looked outside of your office window you could see nothing but vast gray clouds and rain falling fiercely down onto the rough black pavement. You were so tired, it was 2:50 in the morning and you would have to go to school in four hours, it was ridiculous.

You hated school, it was totally pointless for you to go! That was what you were always saying anyway, you flinched suddenly as you heard the slightest sound from behind you.

You pulled out your machine pistol[1] and pointed it straight behind you and at Antonio's forehead. "Eh?" He said innocently, "Hey chica, calm down, if you pull that trigger I'm really a goner!"

You hesitantly put the gun down and turned to face your colleague, he looked so content, almost like he was about to do something he really wanted to. "(_y/n_), I-" He was cut off as Lovino kicked down your door and shouted, "We've got a problem!"

"What?" You questioned just as bullet crashed through your window and zipped past your head, embedding itself deep into the far wall. "The Asian Mafia found out you're here!" Lovino panted, "I don't know why, but that ass-hole Gilbert ratted on us!"

'Shit..' You thought as you grabbed your favorite machine from under your desk, 'Gilbert just did this 'cause I turned him down!' You were so pissed, especially since you were pretty sure Yao Wang was the one who almost shot you.

"God damn it!" You screamed as a flurry of bullets shot through your many windows, Yao really wanted you dead, mostly because you had beaten the shit-and almost killed-Kiku Honda the last time you saw him. Only because he hit on you though.

"L-look out!" Toni cried as he tackled you to the ground, just in time to escape another bullet that went where your head had just been.

"That bastardo sure can hold a grudge!" Lovino shouted as he crawled towards you and Toni. You didn't notice though, you were too shocked to notice anything but Toni, who was still lying on top of you. You were sure that your face was red as a tomato.

"Lo siento querido!" Toni spoke at last braking the awkward silence between the two of you and rolled off of you. Lovino laughed at this, "So tomato bastard has a crush on you (_y/n_)!" He then began mocking Toni in ways that you didn't even pay attention to.

You rolled on to your stomach and reached for your bottom left drawer and pulled out a small camouflage green object with a silver pin on top. "Hey!" Lovino said to you, "When did you get a grenade?"

"Doesn't matter!" You replied as you pulled the pin off the grenade and stood up as you threw it from the window. 'It hopefully landed in the middle of their group,' You thought, when suddenly you felt a searing pain in your stomach, making you stumble to the ground.

"Querido!" You heard Toni shout, just when a blast outside occurred and several screams of pain emanated from the window. "Got them," You mumbled as you put your hand to stomach and felt something warm, and wet.

"(_y/n_)! You'll be alright!" Toni spoke to you, but you didn't really hear him, you just slowly started to black out as the pain you felt grew more and more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Spain's POV)

You went back to the old base to see how much damage had really been caused, you stopped a few times though, even when you had been expecting a lot of damage to be there. Almost all of the bullet holes were aimed at (_y/n_)'s few windows.

'(_y/n_)...' You thought anxiously, she was still in the hospital and hadn't woken up yet. Despite the fact that five days had already passed. You had stayed by her side most of the time, but it was getting harder to do that when the longer she was asleep, the less likely it was for her to wake up. Your heart didn't want to wait for her death..

"Hey, tomato bastard." You heard Lovi's familiar voice sound from behind you, "There's a surprise for you."

You didn't turn around, it probably wasn't that important. "What is it Lovi?" You asked halfheartedly. Then you heard quick footsteps behind you, making you turn to see (_y/n_) running at you.

(Your POV)

You sprinted at Toni, mixed feelings squirming in your chest. "Que-" You cut Toni off when you hit him right in the face. You then sobbed roughly, "You idiot! Why weren't you there when I woke up?" You cried as you leaned against Toni's chest and sobbed even harder.

"I hate you right now! I was so alone, I thought my family left me!" You shouted at him.

'Querido, you really needed me that much?' Toni wondered, then wrapping his arms around you.

"Why weren't you there?" You whispered. 'I needed you to be there because I- i love you!' You screamed in your head. "Don't leave me like that, I-i was so scared," You added, without even thinking you then tried to squirm out of Toni's arms. But you couldn't.

"Let me go Toni," You turned your head away from him and tried to squirm away again.

"(_y/n_), I-i'm sorry." Toni whispered into your ear, turning your cheeks a bright scarlet red. "I won't leave you like that again, I swear."

"Why?" You asked, gentle tears now streaming down your face, "Why do you swear?"

"Because I love you (_y/n_), and I never meant for you to be alone. I was just afraid you would leave me-" You stopped Toni by placing a strong kiss on his lips.

"You idiot," You whispered to him, "I love, there's no way I'm gonna leave you."

Toni put his hands on both your cheeks and looked into your eyes, 'You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," and he gave you one more kiss on your lips.


End file.
